yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Whisper
is a Slippery-tribe, Absorption-attribute rank C Yo-kai. Whisper is one of the mascots of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. In the games, he often refers to himself as the player's "Yo-kai butler", offering them advice and assistance wherever necessary. Appearance Whisper is a cartoony, marshmallow-like white ghost with a black mask-like mark around his eyes. He has blue lips with an upper-lip vaguely resembling a mustache. He has a small whisp atop his head and a wispy tail that constantly billows. Whisper 3D.png|Whisper's in-game model. Whisbe.png|Whsibe, Whisper's apperance in the Sengoku Period. Screenshot 2015-11-19 at 5.26.16 PM.png|Surprised Whisper Screenshot 2015-11-19 at 6.41.55 PM.png|Whisper as a person. whising.png Personality Despite talking in a polite and well-mannered demeanor, he has a slightly uptight personality and a short temper, leading him to come off sounding a tad arrogant. As the yokai Shittakaburi, he prides himself in knowing all there is to know about yokai yet often finds himself hastily checking through the Yokai Encyclopedia when confronted by one. He seems to enjoy lecturing those around him. Whisper's voice ranges from low tones to high tones, thus resulting in an odd and comical manner of speaking. He frequently says "Whis~" in the Japanese version of the anime. In the English dub, Whisper has a more curt personality, and has a frequent usage of biting sarcasm. Relationships In the anime, Whisper's best friend is Nate. In the games, his best friend is either Nate or Katie depending on which gender the player picks. Nate Nate is known as Keita in Japan. His partner Whisper is the first Yo-Kai that he meets in both the anime and the game. Whisper is Nate's butler who shows him the world of Yo-Kai and gives him the Yo-kai Watch. Whisper never leaves Nate's side because he takes his job as butler seriously (sort of). Jibanyan Jibanyan is a cat that got ran over by a truck Whisper and Jibanyan are both found around Nate very often so they end up interacting with each other a lot. It is safe to say that Whisper and Jibanyan are friends. Abilities and Powers Nate can access/change his Yo-kai Watch by sticking his hand into Whisper's mouth. He can also go through walls and doors, referencing his ghost-like appearance. While he uses this to follow the player when they go through revolving doors, this trait of his rarely pops up in the anime. Whisper's powers as Whisbe are still present, but uses his Yo-kai Pad to channel his energy and prevent himself from unleashing his power. History Whisper was trapped in the Crank-a-kai for about 190 years. When he was inspirited by Dandoodle in the anime, he takes on different forms of himself, such as: Bruce Willisper or Will Smithper (where he has blackface). Trivia * Komasan thinks that the top of Whisper's head is actually ice cream in the anime. * Jibanyan and Whisper can be fused to be Buchinyan. * Shogunyan and Whisper can also be fused, but as Bushiper Name Origin * "Whisper" is the same as the English word whisper, which could be a play off of the term "ghost whisperer," a person who can communicate with spirits and the nonliving, or in this case Yokai. It could also be based on "wisp", the shape of his head comb and body, or the ghostly phenomenon "will-o'-the-wisp." * "Shittakaburi" could be a portmanteau of in the perfective style, and . * While the English version of Whisper never says his Japanese verbal tic in the anime's English dub or the game, the tic still appears during the QR Code screen prompts on the Yo-kai Watch Official YouTube channel. Category:Male Characters Category:Ghost-Tailed Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Nyororon Class Category:Absorption Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank C Yo-Kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-Kai Category:Characters